One Choice Changed
by AvatarReborn13
Summary: What would happen if one choice changed? Though the 100 year war is over, wars inside the hearts of Zuko, Katara, and Aang have just begun. In this Zutara fanfiction, startling decisions are made, and love blossoms where it supposedly shouldn't. Fire and water don't mix, or do they? Please leave any review for me, I would really appreciate it! Enjoy!
1. Buds Blossoming

**One Choice Changed**

**A Zutara ****FanFiction**

**By AvatarReborn13**

Chapter 1

"Buds Blossoming"

**Zuko POV-**

"So, Fire Lord Zuko? What are your thoughts?"

My head snaps up and I look around a wide, circular table at insistent faces. My throat goes dry, which isn't unusual for a firebender. Blushing a tomato color, I ask sheepishly, "Umm… can you please repeat that statement General?"

Sighing, the burly General responds irritated, "The sentence for Ozai, Fire Lord. Should he be sentenced to life in prison? His bending is already taken away, so no need for any fear of retaliation…"

The General's words were useless. My mind fogs up and images of my father take over my brain; and not for the first time. My father burning my face, banishing me from the Fire Nation, and his smug face, telling me I was no good in life. Slamming my hands down on the table, I half-yell, "What does it matter? Do whatever you want with him, he has no relations with me anymore!"

Scraping my chair back, I rush back to my quarters, feeling anger rise through my body. My father. I want no affiliation with that, that monster! Turning a corner, I run into Katara. Startled, I trip over my boots and fall on my back.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Zuko, I mean Fire Lord, ugh, I mean…"

Katara, obviously flustered, scrambles for the right words. Standing up, I half-smile and shrug my shoulders. "No problem, it was my fault. See you later."

I rush away, concealing my bright red face as I head back to my room. Running my hand through my mess of hair, I realize I shouldn't be acting so awkward with Katara, let alone the rest of my… friends. It's weird, using that word, but I guess after I went against my father and took the lightning for Katara, people are starting to act like I am part of the team now. It's been a week since my coronation, but it still feels like I am that banished prince.

Finally, I arrive at my room. Squinting at a peculiar shadow lounging on my bed, my heart stops suddenly, recognizing the aura of superiority.

"Hi ZuZu! Long time no see!"

**Katara POV-**

Ugh, I am so dumb! Acting that way with Zuko. He is one of us now, so why am I still so weird with him? Walking to the balcony, I stare out into the beautiful sunset. Suddenly, I feel nauseous, remembering my last thoughts about Zuko, and what happened the last time I was here…

**Katara's Flashback-**

"Introducing your new Fire Lord, Zuko!"

Cheering along with what seemed the rest of the nations, I felt at peace for once in a long time. Aang defeated Ozai, the nations are starting to become unified once again, and Zuko is starting to heal up. _Zuko. _Watching Zuko take lightning from a demented girl, striving to kill both of you, put him in a totally different light. He risked his _life_ for me, and really turned a new leaf. He was so brave, so kind, and so handsome… Whoa. I stop clapping abruptly and blush, though no one is paying any attention to me. _Did I just call Zuko handsome?_ It's probably just a relapse of cactus juice, or maybe I'm just having a little mental collapse. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I go back to celebrating Zuko's crowning.

As evening comes upon the Fire Nation, I go to the balcony to get a breath of fresh air. Sniffing deeply, I close my eyes.

"Hey Katara."

Turning around quickly, I see Aang in his traditional airbender clothes. Smiling, I open my arms for a hug.

"Katara, I love you."

Startled and shocked, I see Aang mouthing words, but all I can hear in my mind is "_I love you."_

"Katara? Just listen, okay? I have loved you ever since you broke me from the iceberg, and I can't stand looking at you without saying my true feelings. Please, say something?"

Trying to form words, Aang takes the chance to lean in to kiss me. I pull away, now feeling anger boiling inside of me.

"What do you think you're doing? You didn't even give me the chance to talk! Aang, look, you are like a brother to me, but I just don't see you in that way…"

I walk back to the entrance to the balcony, and hear Aang behind me in a soft voice.

"I am not giving up on you Katara. You'll see."

I look back just in time to see Aang jump off the balcony and fly away with his hang-glider.

**Katara POV (present day)-**

Tears fall off my cheeks as I slowly go back to my room, confused with my feelings about Aang and Zuko… The war is over, but the one inside my heart is just beginning.

**Well, this is intense, isn't it? Katara is having new-found feelings with Zuko, Aang is striving to get Katara back, and not to mention a certain somebody in Zuko's room! Feel free to give any reviews, and I will try my best to make them happen. Tell me what new characters can be added in here as well! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, and lots more is soon to follow!**


	2. Waves Crashing

**One Choice Changed**

Chapter 2

"Waves Crashing"

**Zuko POV**-

_"Hi ZuZu! Long time no see!"_

Shock enters my body as Azula sits up on my bed and crosses her legs, smiling viciously at my gaping mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a mental facility! GUARDS!"

"Oh Zuko, you are as stupid as Uncle. I broke out Dum-Dum. I expect the guards to find out any minute, as I am a special patient, but still, that means a minute to get to talk to you."

"GET OUT AZULA!"

My temper exploding, I punch as hard as I can at Azula, fire exploding out of my clenched fists. Expertly dodging the fireballs, she lands on top of my dresser.

"Why do you have to be so dramatic? Anyways, I have to get going before your guards come, but be warned, brother, I am coming back, and not for a friendly visit."

I hear footsteps quickly approach my room, and Azula, apparently hearing them too, clambers out of the window she came from.

"Oh, Zuko, just make sure you remember. The next time I see you, you're dead. See you then!"

I lunge at Azula, but she leaps out of the window before I can grab her.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Are you alright?"

Slumping against the wall, I wave the guards away. No use in telling them about Azula, they'll think I made it up in my head. They'll tell me that Azula is locked up and she couldn't possibly ever get out. But she did. And, though Zuko hated to admit it, he was scared of his sister's threat. He knew what she was capable of. Standing up, he headed to the one person who might understand, and knows the extent of what Azula can do. Katara.

**Aang POV-**

Trudging through the forest a few miles south of Zuko's palace, I wipe the remaining tears left from my eyes. Katara is the most beautiful and awesome girl ever, and I pretty much blew any chance I had of being with her.

"What do you think MoMo? Do you think I'll ever be Katara's guy?"

MoMo looks at me with huge, blank eyes. Great, even my pet thinks I suck. Sighing, I start to head back home. _Home. _Should I even call it that? Sure, Zuko has been more that hospitable to me, but it feels like nothing is left for me here. Stopping short, realization suddenly strikes me. The only reason I am here and was going to be here for so long is because of Katara, and now that she has rejected me, there's no reason for me to stay. Determination replaces the sadness inside of me, and I quickly get on my hang-glider to fly back to the palace, anxious to move out of the place that chains me back.

**Katara POV-**

"Look, Aang, I love you, but just like a brother! No, no, that sounds so dumb…"

I pace back and forth in my room, trying to find a way to apologize to Aang as night finally reaches the palace. I hope Aang is ok, he looked like he was on the verge of tears back out on the balcony…

_Knock, knock. _

Opening the door, I come face to face with none other than Zuko, the guy I am desperately trying to keep out of my thoughts.

"Um, hello Katara. I hope I am not disturbing you? I need to, erm, tell you something."

My heart racing, I gesture to come inside my room, quickly shoving dirty clothes behind me in a hopefully unnoticeable pile.

"So, what's the dealio?"

DEALIO? That sounds like something Sokka would say! Mentally face-palming myself, I try to listen to Zuko.

"Well, um, I met someone in my room today, and, um, well, it was, erm, Azula, and she said she wanted to, um, kill me…"

"WHAT! Zuko, you need to notify the mental facility Azula is in, and your guards! You need to be in full lockdown! SHE'S CRAZY!"

"I know, I know, but what can I do? Azula gets away with _everything_, and besides, no one would even believe me. Just when I thought my life has finally ended punching me in the face!"

I could hear his temper and anger rising, and not thinking, put my hand on his chest, and say softly, "I believe you."

Zuko looks at my hand, and softens his hard glare.

"Thank you, Katara. I just feel so helpless."

Removing my hand from his chest, I say with all the hope I can muster, "Don't worry. You'll be safe."

Nodding his head, Zuko leaves my room and takes my heart with him.


	3. Fire Burning

**One Choice Changed**

Chapter 3

"Fire Burning"

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner, some family business came up, but do expect more chapters on the way! I do want to give a shout-out to **_**outsidersfanlovesdally**_** for giving me my first review. It means so much to me! As of now, I will start posting updates along with my new chapters so you guys know what's going on. In this chapter, new POV's are introduced, so please review and give your opinion on it. With that said, please enjoy chapter 3 of One Choice Changed, which is my longest chapter yet to make up for my missed days! **

**Mai POV-**

I glance at the clock. 12:48 AM. Zuko said he would be here by midnight, saying that was the only free time he had. Sighing, I stand up from my refuge on my bed and stretch my arms up. _Zuko. _He's been acting strange ever since his coronation, always agitated and under stress… Sure, the first few days, he gave me attention, but he's been drifting away more and more. I want to give him space, but this is just too much. I leave the room to go confront Zuko and give him a piece of my mind. _He thinks he can leave his girlfriend behind like that? He'll see…_ Crossing the corridor, I pass by Katara's room, and see that the door is ajar. _No Mai, don't snoop around like that. _I am just about to turn around the corner when I hear a familiar voice.

Tiptoeing back to the outside of the room, I peek inside. My mouth falls open as I see Katara putting her hand on Zuko's chest. My mouth seems to fall off as I see them continue to talk, as if this is just a normal night, as if _they _are boyfriend and girlfriend. Anger boils inside of me, but I know if I just barge in there, Zuko might lose his cool because it would be obvious that I was spying on him. My thoughts clutter in my head as I head back to my room, not wanting to see what else plays out. _What was MY boyfriend doing in a peasant girl's room? Why didn't he come to ME? _I lie down on my bed once again, but this time I feel a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Mai? Are you okay?"

Quickly drying off my tears, I sit up on my bed and turn away from him.

"Way to come fifty minutes late for our first date since the crowning."

"Mai, you know I am busy with my duties of being Fire Lord. Why are you being so unfair?"

Zuko tries to reach over and touch my face, but I shove his hand away.

"It seems that you have more time for other girls then the one you are actually dating!"

I feel angry tears filling up in my eyes, and I walk towards my window to avoid looking at Zuko's now crestfallen face.

"No Mai, I just needed to talk to Katara about… some things that came up."

"Why didn't you talk to _me_? I have always been there for you, but it's never the other way around!"

"Well, you never listen! You give no emotion or feeling to anything I say! You are like a big rock that I happen to make out with!"

Zuko gasps as he realizes his words. Tears start to form in his eyes as he rushes to my side.

"No Mai, I didn't mean…"

Pushing him away once again, I yell, "Well now you have just been broken up by a rock!"

Running out of the castle, I tell the guards my stay here is over, and to call for a carriage to take me back to my home. As the servants bring back all of my belongings, I sit on the stone steps, looking out into the dead of night.

"Rough day?"

I glance up and see the Avatar looking down at me with a smile across his face, filled with knowing, as if he has gone through the same thing.

"More like rough life…"

"I know what you mean. I'm leaving as well. Mind if I join you on the ride back to your home? I'll make sure no bad people try to blow you up."

Aang waggles his eyebrows, but no smile is tugging at my lips.

"No thanks, I will be fine."

A maroon and black carriage finally comes around the corner, bearing my family crest.

"Bye…"

I grab my humongous suitcase, shove it next to the driver, and open the back door. Before I slam it shut, I hear a small whisper of goodbye from the Avatar. It fills me up with a new sense of melancholy, and I turn my head away in time before tears start dripping down my face once again.

**Azula POV-**

_I am Azula. I should be Fire Lord. My brother, ZuZu, is Fire Lord. I will kill the Fire Lord. I will kill Zuko. _These words circle around my brain, as they always do at this time of the night. Smiling, I allow these words to take over me, as they give me a sense of purpose. I slowly get up from my itchy bed, smash open the locked door, and knock both of the guards out. I head over to the kitchen. The chef doesn't hear my mismatched sounding footsteps. _Good. His death will be that much more quicker. _Blue fire blazes in my hand and illuminates the chef's round face, his eyes wide with fear. I am about to deliver the final blow when I see a familiar face in the corner of my eye.

"Oh Azula, this is why I never loved you. This is why Zuko was my favorite."

Feeling my blood pounding in my head, I slowly turn to face Ursa, my mother. I hear my prey scampering away, but I don't care. My eyes are fixated on my failure of a mother.

"I never needed your love! Father loved me! The Fire Nation loved me! I never needed you. Ever."

Chuckling amusedly, Ursa comes around to sit on a silver countertop.

"Oh Azula, Ozai never loved you. He is not capable of such a hard ability as loving another human being. You, Azula, are actually just like him."

Smashing the countertop with a hard kick, I scream, "I HATE YOU!"

Breathing heavily I look wildly around the room to finish off what I started. Then, the voices come again, but this time, it is my mother's voice.

Crumpling down to the floor, I let the voices fill me up until all I see is black. _I will never love you. I will always love Zuko more. Always. _

**I know, I know. This chapter doesn't have any of our main shipping POV's in it. I wanted to introduce some new characters so that you guys know their side of the story. Don't worry; the next chapter is filled with Katara and Zuko POV's, so stick around! **


End file.
